1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a fire escape device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of fire escapes have been developed and widely used in high buildings, one type of which includes a supporting means for supporting persons and a cable or the like coupled to the supporting means and wound and stored in a spool, the supporting means may be lowered to the ground when the cable is unwound from the spool. Most of the fire escapes are electrically operated, however, the electricity may be disconnected due to the fire such that the fire escapes may be become failure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fire escapes.